Blood of the Black Rose
by ADR-01 Beta
Summary: Princess face her roommate about a drinking proplem and something unexpected rises.
1. Chapter one

WARNING: Adult situations, abuse and other nasty things.

^^^^^^^^^^^

Princess sat on the edge of the couch, she was rubbing her arm as she stared at the telephone.  
Closing he eyes she still felt her presence still in the room, and right now it was horrid.  
"Princess" she spoke as she moved along the couch, she sound as if she wanted to collapse but some how she manage to stay standing.  
"Leave me alone" Princess said as she turned her head away, "I don't want to even speak to you after that."  
"Princess... It was a... Little beer" she said as she sat on the couch.  
"**That's your excuse!**" Princess shouted as she shot out of her seat and faced her, "it's always some kind of booze, I put up with a lot of emotional outburst and you claim it's drinking!"  
She looked at Princess for a moment.  
"I listen to you scream about your day, break stuff, punch holes in walls and in the end you are passed out on the couch" Princess sighed, "I come out of my room and I keep hearing excuses. Every time there was a bottle in your hand."  
"I could say I'm sorry, but it would cut it" she said, her head in her hands.  
"It wouldn't!" Princess said, "one of these days that temper is going to hurt you."  
Princess sat down next to her, she touch her wrist and notice something.  
She looked up at the young red head, she knew that Princess saw the scar on her wrist.  
"Buttercup!"  
They both sat there in the apartment silently.  
Time passed and Buttercup started to cry silently.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Buttercup sobbed as she lean her head against Princess' shoulder, Princess cuddled the crying Puff.  
"I don't want to hurt you" Buttercup choked out, "I break things so I won't hurt you, but I might... Princess, I'm sorry."  
They sat on the couch, Princess lean back and allowed Buttercup to cry into her shoulder.  
"It's alright, it's alright. Just tell me what's wrong, Black Rose"  
Buttercup slowly stopped crying, hearing her pet name has a strange comforting power over her.  
"You can tell me anything Buttercup, we're roommates" Princess stroked Buttercup's hair.  
"What if...?"  
"_What if_ what, Black Rose?" Princess lifted Buttercup's chin a bit.  
"If.... We were more then just roommates?" Buttercup looked away from Princess' eyes.  
Princess was a bit stunned, they've been sharing an apartment for nearly two years now.  
Princess mind was spinning, but she knew this wasn't the root of her problems.  
"Buttercup?"  
"I'm sorry I said anything, please just forget it" Buttercup sat up, "I'll just-" Buttercup stopped when she felt someone that wouldn't let go of her.  
"Come here Black Rose" Princess said as nicely as she can, "please talk to me."  
"I want to be alone" Buttercup tried to pull away.  
"Why?" Princess felt a bit of anger rise up, "so you can cut yourself?"  
Buttercup stopped, she looked at Princess.  
With a good yank she pulled away from Princess, she felt tears fill her green eyes as she stared at Princess.  
"Please, I don't want to hurt you like...." Buttercup closed her eyes, she whip around and rush for the door.  
"**_BUTTERCUP!_**" Princess shouted as she watched the front door close.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup wondered about the streets of Citysville with no place in mind. What was in her mind were memories.  
She stopped in a place she usually went to when she's depressed, a small cafe' on the corner in the safer side of town. This is where she brought her first girlfriend, and this is where she'd broke up with Buttercup.  
It was a good place to remember there were worse times in her life.  
Buttercup took a seat at a table at the closed cafe' and looked up into the sky.  
She recalls a time when she first moved out of Townsville, after some fight with her family she ran off with a "_wonderful_" girl named Alexanderia.  
She was the first to call Buttercup "Black Rose", it was do to the tattoo on her shoulder.  
The tattoo was there because of her too.  
And the scars on her wrists was there because of her too.  
Because she'd make Buttercup fell like a worthless pile of crap with her words, she would lay in bed with her whispering into her ear insults and harsh put downs, but some that girl wrapped Buttercup around her finger.  
The scars were when she was so depressed she tried to take her own life, after that she was placed in her family's care.  
Alexanderia found someone else shortly after and this is were she decided to just drop her like a sack of hot potatoes.  
She left her family again and took up drinking to repress the tears, two years ago she became Princess' roommate.  
Buttercup lean her head back and looked up at the starry sky and let her thoughts reel about themselves.  
One thought that came to her is that's she afraid to tell Princess how she felt because she didn't want to hurt her, she was afraid she'd be hurt.  
_I guess I have no choice in the matter_ Buttercup thought as she got up.

************************

Princess looked up as the door opened, a mix of emotions played in her heart as she saw the Puff smile at her.  
The most powerful one came up first.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Princess shouted as she launched herself up from the couch, Buttercup just stand there and smiled.  
"You have any idea of how worried about I was?" Princess said, "I stayed up trying to think of places you would go to and I tried to get contact with you family and everything!"  
Princess wrapped her arms around Buttercup, Buttercup in turn stroke her hair.  
"It's alright, I'm fine" Buttercup said, "I was just battling some demons."  
"Buttercup?"  
"Don't worry, I won't treat you like she did me."  
Princess was quite, she figured another woman had something to do with most of her current actions.  
"I love you, Black Rose."  
"Love you too."

**_The_**

  


**_End._**


End file.
